Unwelcome Visitors
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copywright apply to events mentioned in cases. Duncan Young and Bobby Prince, Amy's brother and ex respectively break out of prison with help from Miriam Young, Amy's mother, to exact vengeance on Amy.
1. Unwelcome Visitors

Unwelcome visitors

After a long day of scouring the Wastes, Amy had slumped on the couch, as her boyfriend entered the living room from the kitchen, carrying a cup of peppermint tea. "Relax my dear, I am here," he said affectionately as Amy gave him a soft smile as she sipped the tea, just at the right temperature. Sitting next to her, Russell placed his hand on Amy's leg, clad by a navy skirt, as Amy exhaled in a relaxed manner. "Well I have felt a lot more soothed nowadays," she replied politely smiling at Russell, "well with everything happening, I'm not surprised," he replied. Amy, nodding in agreement, sipped her tea as the noises next door continued. Amy's partner, Nat had decided to rent the adjacent apartment since the original residents left, much to the joy of Amy, who still felt unsafe after the events of White Peaks. Russell, reading her expression, wrapped his arms around her as she finished the tea. Amy's worries soon melted away as she melted into Russell's arms, drifting into darkness as her blue eyes closed slowly as her drowsiness grew. Russell, now keenly aware of how heavy Amy was in sleep, leaned back on the couch, drifting into sleep with Amy in his arms.

After a while, Amy awoke from what seemed like a deep sleep to hear, to her surprise, that the noises caused by Nat's unpacking had stopped. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Amy decided that it had only been a couple of hours since she went to sleep. Confused, she carefully got up off Russell's sleeping figure and made her way across the room to the door. Opening it, she saw Nat's door was closed but silence made its cool presence known down the corridor, before she began to close the door. Suddenly the door was knocked against her with such force that she hit the floor with a thud. Russell immediately woke up to see Miriam Young's figure standing in their doorway. "Mother? What's going on?" Amy asked in confusion as Miriam made her way to the door. "This madness has to stop Amy, it's for your own good," Miriam replied coldly as Bobby and Duncan also made their way in. Terrified, Amy ran back to Russell as the trio advanced. "You need to be taught a lesson Amy," Duncan snarled as Amy eyes welled up with tears, "You threw me in jail to rot! Your own brother!" he yelled as Amy hid in Russell's arms. "It was right that you were arrested Duncan, you killed at least four people," Russell said as calmly as he could as Duncan and Bobby advanced.

Bobby, whose face contorted with jealousy, shoved Russell and Amy apart, looking at Amy, curled up in fear at the end of the couch. "That could have been us Amy," he said gently, towering above her. Amy, fear still vivid in her blue eyes, replied angrily, "Except you ruined everything! You ATE someone Bobby! You broke my heart!" tears now flowing freely down her face. Anger flashing across Bobby's face, he grabbed Amy's bare legs, pulling her down from the couch to the floor. "I did it to survive! I thought you would understand that!" Bobby yelled in Amy's face, pinning her arms down. "No matter, I'll still know what our future could have been like together…right now, whether you like it or not," he said menacingly as he put his weight down on Amy. Amy's eyes filled with fear as she yelled out, "Mother! Please help me Mother!" only for her hopes to be dashed as Miriam turned her back, coldly saying "You're getting everything you deserve Amy, you shouldn't have turned away from your family." Russell, fearing the worst, tried to jump at Bobby, but was subsequently seated back down as Duncan punched him in the jaw and held him in place with a knife to Russell's neck. Amy saw this and immediately cried out "No! Don't hurt Russell! Do you what you want to me, just don't hurt him!" Russell looked at her, tears forming in his eyes as Bobby turned her face to him. "Oh believe me Amy, he'll die if you're not a virgin and I'll know if you're not!" Bobby snarled as he pulled down his jeans. Russell yelled out to get his attention, as Bobby yelled back, "shut up you creep, she's mine!"

"I don't see your name anywhere pal," came an enraged voice from the doorway, shortly before Bobby got kicked in the face and Duncan slammed against the wall. Nat, with a bloodied head and hazel eyes filled with rage, wrapped her hands around Bobby's neck and began to squeeze, a murderous look on her face. Suddenly, Bobby's neck was released as Ace dragged Nat away to put handcuffs on Duncan, helping Amy get to her feet. As soon as she was standing, Amy ran straight to Russell, flinging her arms around him and began to sob hysterically. "We received a report that both Duncan and Bobby had escaped from prison, and went straight to Nat to tell her. We found her bleeding in the lobby, and we went straight up," Chief Marquez explained as she put the handcuffs on Miriam. "You're both lucky and unlucky we got you Bobby, if I hadn't stopped Nat, you'd be in the morgue tonight instead of prison," Ace warned, looking at Nat, now sitting on the couch trying to calm down. Duncan and Bobby both said nothing as they were escorted out of Russell's and Amy's apartment.

Seeing that they were out of the building, Ace turned back to the three, both physically and emotionally, injured people in the apartment and dialed 911 to call them an ambulance. Meanwhile Amy flung her arms around Nat, saying "Thank you Nat, for saving me," Nat, smiling fondly at Amy after calmed down substantially, replied, "you're welcome Amy, I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner." Amy moved so that Nat was between her and Russell. "If you don't mind my asking Nat, but this seems to have affected you quite a lot," Russell asked gently, placing his hand on Nat's arm. Sensing this, Nat immediately got up, yelling, "yeah and why hasn't it affected you?! Your girlfriend was nearly raped in front of you!" Nat began pacing around the room as both watched her with worry. "Nat…are you ok?" Amy asked gently, stopping Nat in her tracks. Nat immediately replied, "oh this?" referring to the wound on her head, now dried with blood, "this is nothing compared to what could have happened to you," she reassured Amy. "But what could have happened Nat and how would you know?" Russell asked innocently as Nat sat back down.

"Damn it Russell, you really are too smart for your own good," Nat admitted. "It seems like all of us have a tragedy behind our joining the police. Russell because of what happened in the Utopians, Amy because of Duncan, me for what happened when I first moved to the US." She continued as she exhaled deeply, as Amy clung to her, tears filling her eyes. Nat, seeing this, smiled back at Amy, "don't worry Amy, I have healed from my attack, in fact I caught him in my first time going out on field duty," Amy's worry faded away as Nat looked back at her in understanding. "But when I saw Bobby on top of you, something clicked. It brought me right back to when the attack started." Nat frowned as Amy looked down in sadness, lifting her chin to see her blue eyes filled with tears. Nat's gratitude in her hazel eyes however, made the sadness leave as quickly as it came, as she said "It's not a bad thing Amy, I used my pain to help you, I used what happened for good, just like that first field day. There is light at the end Amy, and there's a greatness inside you which will bring it quickly," she looked back to Russell, now looking at the two women fondly, "and I know Russell will help you." Nat finished as she left for the bathroom.

By the time Nat's wound was cleaned and she had emerged from the bathroom, Ace had come up with the paramedics, saying "alright people, let's get you cleaned up." Amy and Nat slipped their arms under Russell's, who was still slightly woozy from the punch he had received from Duncan. Amy and Nat smiled knowingly as they made their way into the elevator and down into the ambulance. But before they entered, Nat's phone began to ring. Ushering Russell into the ambulance, Nat answered Chief Marquez, saying "Hi Chief, sorry for the other slip up. Is Bobby pressing charges?" hearing a laugh on the other end, Nat smiled as she listened. "With the charges against him? He wouldn't dare, besides if you hadn't, I probably would have done the same," hearing Andrea's fondness on the other end of the line comforted Nat. "When is their trial? I imagine it would be a rather lengthy one, but I would like to see all three of them put away," she said. "Oh it shouldn't be too far away, but I'll let you know. Until then Chief Inspector Nat," Andrea concluded as Nat made her way into the ambulance. Smiling at Amy once more, the road to their healing had already begun.


	2. The Enlightenment

The Enlightenment

Amy sighed as she opened the door to hers and Russell's apartment, before falling back onto the couch in exhaustion. After spending weeks in the hospital after her stint in the Wastes, Amy was deemed safe to return home, after the leaving party for Ace. After Chief Marquez's departure, Nat was now in the running to become the new Chief of Police, and Amy was excited to see if she would become Chief. Thoughts swirled through her head as the stirring feeling started as she thought of Russell. Ever since Duncan and Bobby had, dropped in, to put it lightly, Amy's recovery had been gradual yet existent with the help of her old therapist and Russell. However, when it came to information of a more personal nature, she knew who to turn to. Loneliness sinking in, Amy made her way towards the door. Opening the door, Amy knocked on the adjacent door across the landing from her shared apartment. As the door opened, Amy saw Nat clad in a black tank top and loose blue jeans, socks covering her feet. "I just got out of the shower, do you need anything? Is it urgent?" Nat asked in a worried tone, now more on edge after Bobby's and Amy's family's unexpected intrusion. "No Nat, it's just…I need to talk to you…" Amy replied hastily before rushing back into her apartment. Nat followed quickly after her, locking the door to her apartment on the way out. "What's going on Amy? Is everything ok?" she asked as she closed the door to Amy's apartment.

"I…shall we make cookies?" Amy asked nervously. Seeing the confusion on Nat's face, Amy explained "It helps calm me down." Nat nodded in understanding before heading towards the bathroom. As soon as their hands were clean, Amy and Nat made their way to the kitchen, Nat leaning against the wall as Amy gathered the ingredients. Once all the ingredients were laid out, Amy turned around to see Nat holding a cookbook out towards her. "Talk to me Amy, you'll feel better once it's out," Nat said affectionately as Amy grabbed the sieve for the flour. "Erm…well…it's hard to say Nat," Amy admitted as a snowfall of flour fell into the bowl. "It's ok, you can tell me anything, I can take it," Nat laughingly said as she and Amy smiled. "Well, you may not think it, but I've been getting better a lot quicker after…what happened," Amy said tentatively, remembering the attack. "Oh I believe it, it's a natural occurrence after your first shock. You tend to get over other things quicker," Nat said wisely, thinking back on her own experiences. "Well, I've begun to feel…stirrings…in my stomach," Amy admitted, blushing as she cracked the eggs into the flour. "Ah I see," Nat said, understanding Amy's situation, "it's perfectly normal, Amy, I need you to know that." Amy smiled back at Nat as the dark haired woman passed Amy a wooden spoon. "Thanks Nat, that's given me a lot of comfort," Amy admitted, "But there's still so many questions."

Nat, smiling compassionately, replied "Ask me anything, my knowledge is at your disposal." Amy smiled before saying, "First and foremost, does it hurt?" fear starting to make its presence known in her blue doe eyes. Nat smiled back at her as she poured in the milk, "It shouldn't, if you know what you like and you tell him that, you shouldn't have any problems," thinking back on her own past experiences. "But a word of warning, you cannot rush these things, especially after attacks like that. Don't rush your recovery," Nat said, a serious tone evident in her voice as pain seeped into her hazel eyes. Amy walked over and, rubbing Nat's arm compassionately, said "Nat, my experience was nowhere near as bad as yours, recovery for me is going well," smiling at the older girl. "That's true, and you have someone to help you get through it," Nat replied, snapping back to reality. Amy smiled happily as Nat reached for the electric mixer, before continuing, "What did you mean, if I know what I like?" she said innocently, looking back at Nat, confusion lightly covering her features. Nat smiled once more as she said "You need to know what is pleasurable for you, that way it's easier to let Russell know how to make you feel good." Looking back at Amy, Nat laughed slightly as a bright blush spread across Amy's face, as she stuttered, "You mean…I need to…"

Laughing in a friendly manner, Nat turned off the electric mixer, deeming the mixture to be suitably mixed and turned to Amy. "No you don't have to per se, in my opinion it just makes the process a lot easier. But you do whatever makes you feel comfortable, that's the main thing," she explained as Amy let out a sigh of relief. "You and Russell can explore boundaries, similarly trying out different things that make you both feel good, discovery your pleasures simultaneously if that's what you prefer," she continued as she reached for the liquid ingredients. "So this…process of discovering pleasure…what's it called?" Amy asked in confusion as Nat poured the butter into the bowl. "I guess it could be construed as foreplay, but extended," Nat replied, watching Amy wash the mixers of the electric mixer. "Oh, I know that, it's what happens before…you know…" Amy says, her blue eyes lighting up in recognition before lowering in embarrassment. Laughing lightly, Nat replied "yeah where you try out different sexual activities to get both you and Russell aroused to the point where penetration would be easier. So in your case, a lot of foreplay is needed because not only are you not used to the feeling, but you need to find out what works for you, what moves you can scrap in contrast to actions which get you really excited." Nat finished, as she put the milk in.

Amy's embarrassment slowly faded at the thought of exploring heights of pleasure with Russell, in addition to Nat's openness about sex. "Are you feeling better?" Nat asked as the electric mixer slowly started once more, looking at Amy. "Yeah I am, thanks Nat," she replied, putting baking paper onto the tray, in preparation for the cookie mixture. "I'm glad that your recovery is going well, are you seeing the same therapist as last time?" Nat asked in a friendly manner, smiling fondly at Amy as the electric mixer finished up. "Yeah, but since that therapist was in White Peaks, Russell and I have been talking to him through Facetime," Amy replied, smiling on reflection of the positive changes in her life, "it's so nice to have someone supportive with me, because last time it was my mother," she continued. Nat and Amy both made a face at the mentioning of Miriam, making each other burst into laughter as Nat spooned out cookie mixtures onto the tray. Nat breathed in heavily, trying to catch her breath, before saying, "oh man Amy, can I just say, the first time I met your mother, I just wanted to ask you to move in with me and get you OUT of there!" laughing as she spoke. Amy smiled back, "I'm just glad I've got a better support network now," saying as Nat spooned out the last of the mixture onto the tray. Nat smiled before saying "care to do the honors?" gesturing to the tray filled with neatly arranged cookie mixture.

Amy smiled before reaching for the tray and, opening the oven door and putting the tray in, she replied back, "thank you Nat, this has really helped," smiling as she closed the door. Nat started to move the dirty crockery towards the dishwasher before saying "it's all good Amy, I'm glad your experience will be better than mine was," thinking back on her past experiences with rather unscrupulous characters. Amy smiled fondly at Nat, who had loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher before starting it up, thinking on how far they both had come since their respective experiences. "Now all we do is wait," Nat said, motioning towards the oven. Amy smiled jubilantly at Nat before replying, "I can take care of this, you go Nat and you've helped immensely," as Nat checked on the cookies, baking away. "Are you sure? I want some cookies too," Nat replied cheekily, smiling back at the blonde haired woman as she smiled before saying "We'll save some for you, I promise." Nat tipped her head back, dark hair waving back as she laughed happily, "You really think you can restrain Russell for that long?" she said jokingly as Amy's peals of laughter filled the room. "Well with what you've taught me, I'm sure I can use something else to keep him occupied." Nat and Amy shared a knowing look before Nat's phone started ringing. Seeing Jupiter's number flashing up on the screen, Nat made her way towards the door, but not before giving Amy a departing hug.

Amy was left alone in the apartment for a little while before the egg timer went off, indicating that the cookies were ready. Reaching for the oven mitts, Amy slid them on and just as she opened the oven door, she heard keys in the lock. Lifting the tray and the freshly baked cookies out of the oven, Amy heard Russell enter the apartment, taking in a deep breath as he walked through the door. "Ah that smells delicious," she heard her boyfriend say as the lock turned in the door, "well they're not all for us, we need to save some for Nat as well." Russell poked his head into the kitchen, making a puppy dog face at Amy, before saying, "well where's the fun in that?" Amy shot Russell a withering look, before she bent over laughing while saying, "But we're good neighbors, plus I don't need to remind you of what Nat has done for us." Russell's soft features then returned to his resting poker face as the thought of what happened last month sobered him immediately. "Speaking of Nat, I just saw her leaving, is everything ok?" Russell asked in a concerned tone, taking his place at Amy's side, snaking his arm around her side. "Yeah, everything's great actually, I just needed to ask her a few questions," Amy said, smiling back at Russell as she loaded cookies onto three separate plates. Russell's curiosity peaked and as Amy finished dishing out the cookies, asked tentatively, "May I ask about what exactly?" Amy smiled at her beau as she handed him a plate before heading out to the living room while saying, "Yeah, let's talk about it."

Amy took Russell's hand in hers and, leading him to the couch, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, catching him by surprise. Russell's cheek turned red as Amy flopped down on the couch, cookie in hand, before saying, "well my dear you are certainly feeling better," he observed with a smile on his face, "I'm glad." Amy smiled back as she took a bite of the cookie in her hand before continuing, "You know about the therapist I'm consulting about…what happened," she asked as Russell nodded solemnly, saddened by the thought of what Amy had endured. "Well, I think I've made a lot of progress and…I think I'm ready to take the next step," she said, letting out a sigh of relief that her courage had not wavered in telling Russell. Russell, now very curious and slightly aroused, continued his gentle line of inquiry, "What do you mean exactly, by the next step my dear?" Amy looked back at him nervously before answering, "well I just want to take things slowly and I don't want to dive headfirst into it…but, I would like to get more intimate with you," as a shudder passed through her body. Russell barely contained his excitement as he slid his arm around Amy's goose bump riddled arm, "my dear, I will not say that this is not something I wanted for us, but are you sure you want to start the process now?" Amy's blushing face looked up at Russell's kind soft eyes before saying, "thank you my love, I would like to do this now, I think it may help with my recovery but also prepare us for a better future," smiling kindly at him.

Russell smiled back at her, his shaking hand making its way to her soft cheek as his other arm caressed her side. Amy's heart filled with happiness as Russell's lips found hers in a passionate embrace, kissing her gently at first before gently laying her down on the couch before continuing his caressing of her soft pink lips. Deeming her ready, Russell gently swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting access to her mouth. Amy's heart leapt as the soft tongue made its presence known and eagerly opened her mouth, bringing her hands up to Russell's shoulders and neck. As Amy's hand tugged lightly on Russell's hair, his ministrations became evermore passionate, as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue and his hand slid up and down her side. Amy felt faint as Russell's tongue fought battles with her own, causing the stirrings in her belly to become ever stronger as her grip on Russell's hair tightened. Russell then decided that Amy was ready for more and, lightly drawing away from her mouth, slowly made his way down to her neck, before licking and sucking lightly. Amy moaned loudly as Russell's ministrations on her neck grew bolder, but when his hand left her side and went southward, her hand in his hair flew immediately to his shoulder, Russell stopped completely. "Not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but I don't want to go too far," Amy explained, blushing while smiling sweetly at him. Russell nodded, the warm smile returning as he snuggled into Amy's warm body as both of them felt a wave of relaxation wash over them. Across the hallway, Nat's ear was pressed to a glass on the door as a mischievous smile crossed her features. Perhaps Amy's recovery would be speedier than she thought, she wondered as she made her way back to her door.


	3. The Creation of Amy

The Creation of Amy

"So how are things with Russell going?" Nat's voice snapped Amy out of her stupor. "Uh… things are going well N…Chief," Amy said, mentally kicking herself at her mistake, reminding herself to refer to Nat by her official title, now that the pregnant woman was Chief. Nat laughed affectionately, saying, "it's ok Amy, you're not just one of my closest detectives, you're also my friend, you can call me Nat," as Amy smiled nervously back at her. "If you don't mind my asking, has anything happened between you?" Nat said, rubbing her slightly swelled belly as Amy blushed furiously. "Erm…we've kissed, but that's about it," she admitted as Nat smiled fondly back at her, "taking it slow? Nice work," she said in a friendly tone. "Thanks for the lift Amy, take it easy ok?" Nat said, getting out of the Land Rover at the station, bidding Amy goodbye. Amy got out of the car and, after hanging the keys on the keyboard hanging from the wall, raced to her car before speeding off in the direction of her house. After carefully parking her car, Amy leapt out of it, locking it as she ran towards her apartment block. Racing up the stairs, Amy pounded on the door, her excitement growing as she heard footsteps coming towards it. As soon as she saw the door open slightly she jumped inside, slamming the door behind her.

Russell's face was contorted with surprise, a sight which aroused Amy to no end and, as she pressed her lips against his fervently, she heard him let out a deep moan of pleasure, her arousal grew tenfold. Russell let Amy take the lead as she wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue on his bottom lip. Russell moaned as her tongue gained access to his mouth as his slipped into hers, sending him to such a height of pleasure that he scooped her up, carrying her in the direction of the bedroom. As Russell broke the kiss to open the door, Amy settled for nibbling and sucking on his ear and neck, causing him to growl in pleasure, tossing her onto the bed in a fit of arousal. Amy looked up at him, her chest heaving and her blue eyes dark with arousal as Russell unbuttoned his shirt. When the green clothing was removed, Amy surveyed his chiseled chest as he inched up her body, an aroused look on his face as his lips met hers once more. Amy's moans of pleasure began once more as Russell's tongue made its way into her mouth, his hands running up and down her sides as hers gripped his cheek and hair as his tongue fought battles with hers. Satisfied with his efforts in distracting Amy, Russell's hand slipped gently down her side, towards her nether regions.

Amy smiled in the kiss as Russell's hand made its presence known on her most intimate region, causing her tongue ministrations to become ever more persistent. Russell moaned and, with a quick flick of his wrist, had relieved Amy of her panties. Amy's breaths became even shallower as Russell hand glided up the inside of her thigh, towards her now dripping opening. Russell smiled into Amy's soft and pink features as his finger began moving towards the opening, hidden away until now. Russell moaned into Amy's soft pink lips as he felt her moist opening beneath his middle finger, rubbing slightly, wondering what it would feel like to be inside her cavern. Amy then started to undo the buttons to his green suede shirt which hid his torso from her, trying in vain to unclip the suspenders. Russell laughed slightly before unclipping the back of his suspenders with ease, giving access to his shirt and tie, which were in the process of being taken off. Amy's arousal grew as Russell's finger increased its speed of rubbing her puckered opening, in addition to his naked torso being revealed to her. For a short guy, Russell was incredibly buff, with lean muscles defining his arms, chest and lower stomach. "Like what you see?" Russell asked politely, seeing Amy's eyes widen at the sight of his naked chest.

Amy's hungry blue eyes fixed onto Russell's taut nipple and, in response to his statement, immediately started sucking. Russell's green eyes flashed open in surprise as a groan of pleasure escaped his lips. Amy's sucking then turned to licking as her perfect pink tongue flicked his nipple up and down, causing Russell to hang onto the back of her head, for fear he would fall over the edge of pleasure. Seeing the height of pleasure Russell was transported to with her licking, Amy, feeling daring, began to gently nibble on the swollen red nipple, causing Russell's moans to turn to short pants, an indication that he was close to orgasm. Ceasing her ministrations, Amy looked up into Russell's flushed face and smiled as Russell tried to regain his breath. Realizing that Amy had ceased her assault on his nipple, Russell went in for the kill on her lips, knocking her back onto the pillows in the process. Kissing her passionately, Russell then returned his finger to her opening, rubbing fervently, and swallowing Amy's moans. Wanting to pleasure her more, Russell then broke the kiss before moving down her body, giving her a look of lust as he ventured further down her body. Amy's eyes looked on into Russell's green ones in desperation as Russell stopped at the hem of her skirt.

Looking back up at Amy with lust filled eyes, Russell slowly peeled it upwards, revealing her shaven white genitalia. Russell smiled in satisfaction before gently licking her clit, causing electric shocks to radiate throughout Amy's body. Russell smiled with his efforts and, gaining confidence, increased the speed of his flicking her clit with his tongue in sideways motions. Amy swooned from the feeling of her clit receiving the attention of Russell's tongue as his boldness increased. Delighted by the little moans and hushed breaths that escaped Amy's mouth as her head rocked back and forth in pleasure, Russell began to slightly rub her juicy opening, causing her moans to become a little louder. Amy, now growing impatient, cried out "Get it in me Russell, don't be a tease!" as Russell's finger gently made its presence known inside of her opening and, hearing her rush for pleasure, Russell obliged, pushing his middle finger all the way inside of her. Amy let out a deep sigh as Russell focused all his energy on her clit as his finger slid in and out of her opening, making wet noises as it went, causing the bulge in Russell's suede trousers to slightly swell in size. Amy's moans became higher and louder as Russell's arm pumped in and out as his finger increased its velocity in her opening, but as Amy neared her peak, Russell quickly stopped all ministrations, making his way back up her body.

Amy wailed in disappointment as Russell made his way back up so he was looking directly at her, "Why did you stop?" she said in a saddened tone, shooting Russell her best puppy dog look. Russell laughed gently, smiling down on her before flopping beside her, "don't worry my dear, I wished only to prolong your pleasure. Besides, I have an idea, if you are willing…" he said as Amy's blue eyes brightened with excitement. Russell looked on in arousal as Amy moved in closer, "Are you aware of what a 69 is my dear?" he asked, putting his arm on Amy's shoulder when he saw her expression change from excitement to nervousness. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable doing my love, I just want to make that clear," Russell said, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Amy looked down briefly before answering, "It's not that, I've just…never seen…" Russell tilted her chin up, gazing into her flushed face, saying, "I understand my dear, would you like to?" peering at Amy for any signs of discomfort. Amy nodded slowly, positioning herself nearer to Russell's waist, and carefully unzipped his trousers, pulling them down quickly. Amy stared in wonder at Russell exposed manhood for a second before snapping back to reality, looking back at Russell in confusion.

Russell smiled back at her, gently saying, "you can do anything you like my dear," causing Amy to regain her confidence as she moved her leg over Russell's bare chest. Russell smiled, bringing Amy's genitalia closer to him, loving Amy's little squeak as he buried his face in her opening, rubbing his nose in her puckered hole as his tongue flicked against her clit once more. Amy wailed, looking back at Russell's locks shaking as he shook his face further into her most intimate region, going to town to give her pleasure. Her confidence boosted, she slowly rubbed her soft hand up and down the back of his uncovered shaft, loving the little vibrations that emanated from her lover's mouth. Smiling mischievously, Amy bent down, poking out her little pink tongue, just teasing the head of Russell's penis, causing his ministrations to become more erratic. Running her tongue around the head, Amy grabbed onto the base and began sucking with earnest, causing little moans and rushed breaths to escape Russell, increasing Amy's arousal and eagerness. Both Amy and Russell sucked and licked with earnest at each other, loving the moans and squeaks coming from each other as both of them neared their peak and, not before long, their mouths were filled with sweet fluid, muffling out their sighs. Amy turned around, flopping next to Russell, snuggling into his side, trying to catch her breath. Russell, breathing heavily, turned his head to hers before smiling and kissing her, before they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
